Sin reconocer
by Hawk-sama
Summary: -Gekokujou- -Ryohei/Lal Mirch- A veces, en determinados tiempos, era mejor no reconocer, no nombrar. Hasta no poder más. A veces...


**Para: ****10pairings**  
Título: Observar.  
**Fandom**: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
**Personaje**: Ryohei  
**Pareja**: [3/10] 3366. Insinuaciones de 5666.  
**Género**: Hurm/Comfort. Angst.  
**Rating**: K+  
**Advertencias/Notas**: Spoilers algo pesados del Future Arc. No me incursiono mucho en estos géneros, pero con ellos se hace natural.

* * *

No era propio de ella. De nuevo, nada parecía serlo en esos momentos. Mientras él se marchaba a su habitación, a descansar, Lal no podía pensar en nada más que en lo mucho que quería agarrar a ese idiota y sacarle palabras a la fuerza, si era necesario.

No lo hizo. Se sintió, otra vez, una extraña que era arrastrada a un mundo que no conocía. Caminando a su habitación, esa sensación a la que no le quería dar nombre volvió a invadirla. _La odiaba_.

Sus pasos resonaron, llenando el silencio del pasillo.

Cerrando la puerta de su habitación, se dejó caer contra ella, su cuerpo como un peso muerto contra el piso. Se quedó _ahí¸_ mirada desenfocada al frente. Cuando volvió a aparecer en su mente, luchó contra sus instintos.

Apretó sus dedos contra la palma de la mano, aplicando la suficiente fuerza como para romper piel. Después de todo, era mejor derramar unas gotas de sangre a dejar escapar lágrimas. Se había hecho una promesa (le había hecho una promesa) y no permitiría defraudarse una vez más.

Entonces, pasó lo inesperado. No esperó el toque suave en su puerta, ni mucho menos encontrárselo precisamente a él al otro lado, mirándola de manera seria, sin un atisbo de sonrisa en su cara.

Aún ante eso, Lal reconoció la gentileza detrás de esos ojos. Le fastidió.

–¿Qué demonios quieres, Ryohei? – interrogó ruda, tratando de ocultarlo. ¿Qué? No lo sabía a ciencia cierta.

–Pensé que querías hablar. Si es al extremo o no, depende de ti– respondió, sin poner mucha energía en sus palabras. ¿Acaso se estaba conteniendo? Si era así, no saldría bien airado de esa situación, pensó la Arcobaleno.

El guardián entró a su habitación, dándole a saber que no se iría de ahí pronto. Ella cerró la puerta, enterrando las ganas de preguntarle por qué había tenido un cambio de opinión tan repentino. Ante el gesto inquisitivo de Ryohei, supo que ella tendría que ser la que pronunciara las próximas palabras.

–¿Qué sabes de él? – preguntó, sin miramientos ni rodeos. Se sintió _ella_. No lo hacía desde hace varios días.

–No mucho más de lo que sabes tú– fue la escueta respuesta. Lal lo miró con un gesto indescifrable. Aunque no para Ryohei, al menos. Habían pasado más del tiempo necesario para, por lo menos, poder entenderse. Por eso supo que debía continuar sino quería echar todo a perder.

–Antes de su muerte– ninguno de los dos titubeó ante la palabra. No había tiempo para sentimentalismos– me pidió algo, me lo hizo prometer. Pienso cumplirlo al extremo.

–Dime que es– incentivó ella, guardándose todas las ganas que tenía. No podía discernir donde terminaba una sensación y empezaba la otra.

–Me pidió que te cuidara.

Y eso fue todo lo que faltó para que sus defensas se derrumbaran. Tanto esfuerzo para terminar rompiendo otra promesa. Miró hacia el piso, mientras una fútil lágrima se derramaba por su cara.

No podía ser vista así, tenía un honor que cuidar. Sin embargo, su mente parecía traicionarla, ya que otra decidió escaparse.

Y estaba de nuevo ahí, _esa_ sensación.

Lo inesperado volvió a golpearla de lleno. Sorprendida, alzó su cabeza demasiado rápido, encontrándose con los hombros de Ryohei, mirada vidriosa enfocándose en lo negro de su traje. Estaba rodeada por los brazos del guardián, y no pudo, no quiso, ni siquiera quería pensar en ello, pero se quedó ahí, estática, sintiendo el calor que irradiaba del cuerpo ajeno.

Ryohei simplemente la estaba abrazando, mirando hacia el frente, con el semblante apagado, _derrotado._ Abrió su boca en sorpresa muda al sentir ahora unos brazos rodeándolo a él, oprimiendo con fuerza.

La humedad se fue acumulando en su hombro, pero no le importó. Nada parecía tener mucha importancia en aquel momento.

Separándose un poco, le alzó la cara y sin miramientos, le secó las lagrimas con su mano, mirándola inquisitivo, su cara sin lugar a alguna expresión.

De repente, ella se separó de manera abrupta, y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar le asestó un golpe en la cara. Ryohei sólo cerró su ojo, mirándola sin decir nada. Detrás de ese puño no había nada más que frustración e impotencia.

Lal le dio la espalda, dispuesta a salir de ahí. Frente a la puerta se detuvo.

–_Gracias, Ryohei_– susurró. Salió de ahí tan rápido como pudo. ¿A dónde? No importaba.

Ryohei se quedó mirando aquel lugar por donde minutos antes la había visto desaparecer. Un tiempo después, fueron ahora sus pasos los que retumbaron en el pasillo.

Ella haría como si nunca hubiera susurrado aquellas palabras, y él como si nunca las hubiera escuchado.

* * *

_Whee, extrañamente quedé con MÁS ganas sobre esta pareja. Es inusual, pero en serio me empezó a gustar. También decir que en el manga se ha dicho que Ryohei tiene un lado considerado con las damas, lo que para mi se traduce a "Es un PIMP total", haha 3._

_¿Comentarios, críticas? Sois bienvenidos.  
_


End file.
